


on loving a fighter

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, if you squint anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no battlefield, just the comfort of four walls and silk sheets -- only fighting to please the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on loving a fighter

T’Challa gasps against Bucky’s mouth -- his breath hitting his lips in little puffs as he shifts in Bucky’s lap. It’s easy to press messy, wet kisses to the expanse of his jaw, along his neck. Both his hands roam the other’s bare body, smirking into the crook of his neck at the shiver T’Challa gives when Bucky’s cold metallic fingers brushes along the warm expanse of his skin.

It’s intoxicating to have the king of Wakanda like this: beautiful, vulnerable, and on Bucky’s lap like he’s his throne.

“I can feel you smirking,” T’Challa breathes. Amusement is drenched in his tone, and Bucky can’t help but bite down at his pulse point -- glee filling through him at the sound of T’Challa gasping again, his fingers digging into Bucky’s back.

Wrapping his arms around T’Challa tighter, feeling the way his muscles shift against his arms, Bucky tugs him forward enough so their chests are pressed together. He doesn’t wish for any more space between them; Bucky only wants T’Challa on him, in him, or for Bucky to be in him. It doesn’t matter how -- he just wants T’Challa.

He presses a kiss to the spot where he just bit, soothing the mark. T’Challa lets his head tilt to the side, a daring grin forming as Bucky asks: “You gonna do anything about it, _your highness_?”

They’ve been in this position before: both of them with teasing words and biting remarks and admiring eye-rolls. This isn’t the first time Bucky’s crawled into T’Challa’s bed, and this isn’t the first time T’Challa has allowed him to.

A flash of skin blurs in Bucky’s vision, and with little warning, he’s flipped onto his stomach, one arm pulled behind his back with little force. He grunts into the mattress, shivering once he feels the heated huffs of air hitting the shell of his ear. It’s tantalizing to press back, to feel all of T'Challa, but this isn’t the end of their little game; it was only the start.

T’Challa’s voice is soft, but there’s something heated just under the surface. Bucky feels T’Challa’s lips press a soft kiss to the spot behind his ear, a barely there brush of his lips. “I think I just did.”

It’s almost like a sparring match between them. They roll around in the sheets, nip and bite, taunt each other like they’re enemies. Yet every gentle sweep of a thumb or lingering fond look told a different story. There's no battlefield, just the comfort of four walls and silk sheets -- only fighting to please the other.

Bucky shifts enough to free himself from T’Challa’s grip (ignoring the fact T’Challa was waiting for him to do so). There’s a glint of sheer amusement in the others dark eyes, so quick Bucky barely catches it, but it’s enough to cause the corners of his lips to quirk in an almost smirk. He hovers over T’Challa, their chests brushing against each other with each panted breath, watches intently at the way T’Challa’s pupils dilate.

Bucky’s never felt more awake -- more _alive_ \-- than this moment.

“Sure about that?” Bucky asks, quirking a tantalizing brow at him.

Rolling his eyes, T’Challa merely grasps the back of Bucky’s neck with no response, tugging him down easy. In an instant, Bucky’s pressing their lips together as his fingers grip around the other man’s wrist, his thumb sweeping over his escalated pulse point before pinning T’Challa’s arm against the mattress.

There’s a careful drag of Bucky’s hips, torturously slow against T’Challa’s own and basking in the way the other shivers. Bucky is insistent with his motions, losing himself in the drag of their naked bodies. T’Challa gasps into Bucky’s mouth; Bucky nips his bottom lip in return.

T’Challa chuckles breathily, his fingers tangling in the length of Bucky’s hair and gripping it tight. “Shut up,” he begins, the corners of his eyes crinkling just slightly -- the telltale sign he’s fighting a smile. “And get on with it, Barnes.”

And he does, starting by peppering open-mouthed kisses along the length of T'Challa's neck, down his chest, letting his teeth graze against one of the other’s sensitive nipples. He gasps, his back arching off the bed just enough for Bucky to bring his hand to T'Challa's hip and press him back down against the mattress. A frustrated groan escapes past T'Challa's lips, making Bucky ache down below. 

Patience is overrated, Bucky decides. He presses his mouth lower, his fingers digging into T'Challa's muscled thighs and spreading them apart. There's a quick glance above, checking to see T'Challa's facial expressions and waiting for permission, only going forward when he sees the nod to go ahead.

It starts with one finger, then two, then three. Working him open, it’s more and more difficult to ignore the slick sounds, the sight of T'Challa's dick leaking against his stomach, the way his own dick is desperate for touch. By the time he has three fingers in him, he's able to find T'Challa's prostate with ease. T'Challa bites at his lips, the inside of his cheek, but he's unable to stay silent with each drag of Bucky's fingers -- his moans flooding the room.

Bucky smirks. He's beginning to feel like he's won in more ways than one. Seeing T'Challa relaxed, lips bitten and swollen, his face blissed out -- it brings out a sense of fondness and overall thrill to Bucky. All he's ever wanted was to make T'Challa to feel good.

T'Challa is restless, twisting and grinding back against Bucky's fingers and beginning to pant. "I'm ready," he breathes. There’s a bead of sweat forming along the expanse of his neck, the dip of his clavicle, and Bucky fights the urge to lick it off. " _Bucky_ , come on."

His name has never sounded more beautiful.

Quickly, Bucky shifts himself so he’s hovering over T’Challa, pressing a quick kiss to the other’s as he drags the head of his cock against him -- enjoying the way T’Challa curses under his breath. T’Challa’s legs wrap around Bucky’s hips tightly, the muscles in his legs twitching occasionally as the head of Bucky’s cock catches against his rim.

Whatever need for rushing quells itself as soon as Bucky pushes past the ring of muscles. He’s so slow, so careful to give T’Challa the time he needs to become used to the sensation. Bucky, on the other hand, is struggling. Everything’s so hot and tight, his dick twitching occasionally as T’Challa clenches down tight on his cock. It’s almost too much and not enough simultaneously, and he’s barely even moved yet.

“ _Shit_.” Bucky’s voice is strained, his voice too tight. He ducks his head to the column of T’Challa’s neck, pressing his nose along his jugular and occasionally pressing kisses against the salty skin.

There’s a shake of strained laughter coming from T’Challa, and Bucky can’t help but join in after a moment. Warmth floods through him from his head to his toes, curling into the sheets. T’Challa’s fingers are tangled in Bucky’s hair, almost petting it, but it’s soothing none-the-less. Bucky’s hands are trailing down his sides, feeling the occasional jut of the others ribs. He doesn’t think he could ever get enough of _this_.

His pace is slow at first, just a gentle roll of his hips. T’Challa’s hands have moved from his hair to drag down his back, his fingers brushing along the curve of Bucky’s spine. T’Challa can’t help but moan the deeper Bucky thrusts into him. It only gets so much _more_ from there. There’s a sharp jerk of his hips, making T’Challa gasp, his nails digging into the meat of Bucky’s shoulders. And Bucky can’t stop when he’s started, snapping his hips into the other, feeling T’Challa clench down and moan with each thrust.

A brilliant idea occurs to him. Using one hand to steady himself, he brings the other in between them -- wrapping around the T’Challa’s cock. T’Challa’s so damn wet -- the tip already leaking. T’Challa groans low in his throat when Bucky runs his thumb along the slit, jerking his hips into Bucky’s hand once.

T’Challa’s thighs tighten on Bucky’s hips, and for a moment Bucky thinks he’s done something wrong or maybe something all too right. Before he could even think to question it, T’Challa rolls them over with the sheer strength of his legs, an _oof_ escaping from Bucky when he lands flat on his back. His cock slaps his belly. Then there’s T’Challa, hovering above Bucky with a smirk plastered on his face as he straddles Bucky’s thighs.

“You did not think you were winning, did you?” T’Challa asks, his tone playful as his eyes light up with mischief.

Bucky’s lips part to speak, but any and all words are cut short once T’Challa takes his dick in his hand and holds it steady so he’s able to sink back down on him slowly, inch by inch. A groan escapes Bucky, his head falling back against the mattress as his metal hand reaches to grip T’Challa’s thigh, the other tangling and twisting in the sheets. “Had a pretty good idea I was.”

Laughing breathily, it quickly turns into a moan once T’Challa’s seated fully on Bucky. Both of their thighs are shaking, sweat and heat radiating off the both of them. “We both are. _Move_.”

It’s such an easy command to follow, T’Challa’s voice is so calm and self-assured -- it’s nearly hypnotic to concentrate on. Bucky listens, his hips jerking upwards, a strangled moan escaping from T’Challa as he rocks back down against him. It’s a push and pull, a give and take between them. Neither of them relents, both of them wanting to bring the other to their peak.

He’s close. Dangerously close. All of the sensations of the room -- of T’Challa riding him -- are almost too much to bear. The slap of skin on skin, their moans and little gasps, the smell of sweat and sex filling the room. From the way T’Challa’s head is tipped back, eyes closed and jaw slack in pleasure, Bucky knows he’s nearly there too.

He wraps his hand around T’Challa’s cock once again, rubbing his thumb along the slick head. It only takes a few strokes in time with his own thrusts before T’Challa clenches against him again, his body going rigid, before he’s coming all over Bucky’s hand and stomach. He’s searching for something to hold onto, so Bucky offers him his hand and doesn’t flinch at how tight and strong T’Challa’s grip is.

It only takes a few jerks of his hips before Bucky’s coming, his body shaking and head smacking against the pillows. The air’s knocked out of his lungs for a few seconds, his chest heaving with the effort to breathe before he catches a steady rhythm once again. He feels loose-limbed and giddy, a smile threatening to break out.

After a couple minutes, T’Challa drags himself off him, the slick sounds loud and tantalizing to Bucky’s ears. His dick twitches, partly from arousal and verging on the edge of oversensitivity, but he feels good. Amazing. T’Challa lands on his side, and Bucky turns to face him, something warm blooming in his chest at the sight of T’Challa’s blissed out smile.

“You good?” Bucky asks, the backs of his fingers brushing along T’Challa’s bare chest. He sees the way his abdomen twitches under his touch before settling.

There’s a simple nod from the other, eyes closed, his hand moving to reach Bucky’s own and lacing their fingers together with ease. A simple squeeze has Bucky bursting at the seams; suddenly glad that T’Challa’s eyes are shut. “Very.”

For a moment, they lay together. The only sounds in the room are their soft breathing.

“Let me know when you’re ready for round two,” Bucky says, the corner of his lips twitching into a sly smile. “Or did I manage to wear you out there?”

“Don’t hurt yourself, Barnes. I’m ready whenever you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> honestly... i can't even tell if this is sexy or not but i tried my best™. let me know what you think!!! i'm so planning on writing more of these two in the future because i love!! all their interactions.


End file.
